thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaz Brekker
Kaz Brekker is the current leader of the Dregs. Appearance Kaz is mentioned to have pale skin and dark hair trimmed short on the sides. His eyes were the color of black coffee, according to Inej. He is also described to have a sharp jawline and lean muscular build. He has two tattoos; one of the Dregs' crow and cup on his forearm and the other on his bicep of a black R. Kaz wears simple, dark clothing that is tailored to fit him -- the clothing of a businessman. He remarked once to Inej that he wore business clothing so as to trick businessmen into thinking he was 'respectable'. He has a limp and carries a cane with a crow's head as a handle that he had created by a Fabrikator. He wears black gloves almost all of the time. Personality Kaz can be cold-hearted and ruthless at times. He will do almost any job if he so wishes, no matter how despicable or bloody it is, thus earning him the nickname 'Dirtyhands'. Kaz is manipulative and conniving, and makes sure to always be the person in control of the situation. For this reason, he's quick-witted and always has a trick up his sleeve. He despises skin contact, always wearing gloves on his hands. Kaz rarely shows his emotions, and when he does, he has difficulty expressing them. Kaz also holds a penchant for wrath and revenge; as he always swears to avenge his deceased brother's death. He seems to have a soft side only when he is around Inej, and recently started to realize he has genuine feelings for her. History Kaz first came to Ketterdam with his brother Jordie Rietveld at the age of nine. They had sold their father's farm after he'd died, and used the money to start a new life in the city. The siblings, especially Jordie, were conned out of all their money by Pekka Rollins, who was going by the alias Jakob Hertzoon, and were left penniless. The pair were left on the streets in dire poverty. Both Kaz and Jordie caught the plague when it swept through Ketterdam. Jordie died of the disease, and Kaz fell very ill as well. The siblings were presumed dead and their bodies were collected and brought out to sea but Kaz, barely alive, swam back to Ketterdam using his brother's body as a float. The experience was extremely traumatic for young Kaz and left him unable to bear contact with another person's skin and caused his voice to develop a rasp. After his brother's death, Kaz vowed to make Pekka Rollins pay for conning him out of their money and bringing about Jordie's death. He changed his surname to Brekker to cut off ties to his past and joined up with The Dregs. Kaz started out as a simple grunt, but quickly rose up the ranks in the Dregs to become a lieutenant, feared by many for his precise ruthlessness. It was due to him that the Crow Club, one of the Dregs' main source of income, was reestablished and the formerly scant Fifth Harbour now flourished with business. The Dregs gained power and reputation mostly due to Kaz, and he is viewed by many as the true leader of the Dregs as opposed to Per Haskell. Six of Crows Crooked Kingdom Powers and Abilities Kaz has no Grisha power or magical abilities, but he is skilled at lock-picking, card tricks, and sleight of hand. He is privy to information of just about anyone and anything in the city, due to Inej's sleuth-like abilities and his considerable influence over Ketterdam. He is also just generally awesome at everything and smarter than anyone gives him credit for. Health Kaz has a limp in his left leg, the severity of which varies on a day-by-day basis. For this reason, he carries a cane. Relationships Inej Ghafa "I will have you without armor, Kaz Brekker. Or I will not have you at all." : —Inej Inej and Kaz are extremely close and have fought side by side in the Dregs for over two years. Kaz originally rescued her from the severe treatment of Tante Heleen at the Menagerie and convinced her to become indentured with The Dregs instead. Inej is Kaz's second-in-command and the person he trusts the most in the world, enough to take his gloves off in front of her. Trivia *Leigh Bardugo has stated that Kaz's bad leg is based off of her own osteonecrosis. * Brekker is similar to 'breker' which means breaker in Dutch (The language Kerch is based off of.) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters